


Ever Feel like Life is a Song?

by MyFictionalLife



Series: Moving Through Life With You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Darcy, Protective Steve, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers based drabbles. No real chronological order.<br/>Inspired by the 10 song challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoy these snippets of Darcy and Steve. Thank you for reading xoxo

Nobody to Love – Sigma

She saw him from across the hall. It wasn’t like in those movies where one person magically stuck out while the rest of the room’s occupants faded into the background. But it was hard to miss the brooding atmosphere rolling off the man in waves. Grabbing two glasses of Champagne off a passing waiter, Darcy weaved her way across the room.

She couldn’t just leave him like that.

It was a party.

It was a Stark party!

Everyone had to have fun. 

Her father would never stand to have such a downer left alone, and since he was currently occupied by Pepper, she would just have to do it for him.

“Drink?”

The man –and wow was he taller closer up– glanced down at her and the offered drink.

“No thank you ma’am.”

Not easily disheartened, Darcy took a sip from one of the flutes, leaving a faint ring of her Iron-man red lipstick along the lip before offering it to him again.

“I promise it’s good.”

Taking in her silent challenge to reject her offer again, he sighed, his lips twitching up in amusement.

“If you insist.”

She gave him a wide smile, proud of her achievement as he accepted the glass.

“I do.”


	2. Shake It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment! Just some more Steve/Darcy cuteness. Thanks again for reading xoxo

Shake It Out – Florence and the Machine

Darcy stumbled into the communal living room a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She’d had a nightmare. She had them often.

It was nothing new.

They were almost always the same.

Her father being abducted, but he hadn't come home, they never found him.

The destroyer marching into town blowing things up like they were nothing.

Her father leaving her again, this time a nuclear bomb attached to him as he flew out to space.

Steve rose from the couch as he noticed Darcy enter the room. Taking in her hunched shoulders and downcast eyes, he could hazard a pretty strong guess.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

A shake of the head confirmed his suspicions.

“Hey JARVIS can you give us some music?”

“Certainly Captain Rogers. Something upbeat?”

“Please.”

As the music poured through the speakers a smile curled onto her face, the tension leaving her shoulders. The pair were soon laughing as they jumped around the living room, shaking off their problems.


	3. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roles are reversed as Darcy tries to comfort Steve after he suffers from a nightmare.

Try – Pink

Darcy curled up next to his shaking form. The nightmares that plague him were dark recounts of the war he’d lived and breathed. A war from which so few of his compatriots remained. She ran one hand through his hair. It was an action that he usually found to be incredibly soothing, but tonight it did little to ease the whirlwind in his mind.

“Was any of it worth it?”

Darcy didn’t answer. She wasn’t there. She didn’t know the horrors of storming a concentration camp, only to discover men, women and children worn down to skin and bones. The smell of death hanging thick in the air.

“There were so many that I didn’t save.”

Darcy pulled him tighter as another shudder ran through his body.

“You tried Steve. All you could do was try.”


End file.
